


Generation X

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alya Césaire Ships It, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Past Relationship(s), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Temporary Amnesia, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Marvel Comics Au]Chat Blanc has made many mistakes in his life, and he does not regret anything. It's not like he ever had much of a choice. Now, alone in space, he's one step away from death, and he's ready. But something else has other ideas. The same entity his father has been looking for for years.Chat Blanc will die. But not Adrien.----------------------"Am I finally dead?"“No, Adrien. You're not dead. ”Adrien looked around,“ Who are you? How do you know who I am? ”“All that is, is known to me. I have known you from the moment of your conception…as I known the Universe.”A woman appeared in front of him: she had long hair of flames and she shone, she shone so much that it hurt his eyes.“I heard your soul cry for help, and I came to you.”[...]"Marinette, are you crazy? - Alya yelled- He is Chat fucking Blanc! He tried to kill us so many times I've lost count!""He is injured.""So? Let's take him to the hospital and let the government take care of him.""I can't do it. He saved Luka and Nino. Chat Blanc deserves a chance.""Girl, your kindness will get you killed."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue - A new start

Space was cold and dark. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the oxygen was almost gone and he was starting to have difficulty breathing.

Before him, there was an endless expanse of darkness. Whoever said you could touch the stars in space, was an idiot. There were no stars here.

It was probably a great joke in the universe against him, a punishment for all his misdeeds.

"And that's how I die ... after doing something heroic ... Father would be so disgusted ..."

Despite the situation, somehow that thought heartened him. It was his final revenge on that man. Oh, there was something poetically tragic about it.

He wasn't afraid to die. He had been preparing for that moment since he was a child. What he was really afraid of was that death would take it easy, making him agonize God only he knew for how long. Felix would tell him to end his suffering alone, but it was difficult when he couldn't move his arms.

Wait a minute, did he still have his arms? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure how badly he was.

Ah, professional deformation. Even in his last moments, he worried about being presentable. As if death cared how he looked. He knew he was a lady killer, but he was certainly not like Deadpool.

The boy closed his eyes, “Oh, come on Death. I am not your type? Do you prefer crazy psychopaths? Hey, I've done crazy things. So move and come here. ”

Death did not listen to his call. But something else listened to him. The spaceship was surrounded by light, and he found himself floating in nothingness.

"Am I finally dead?"

“No, Adrien. You're not dead. ”

Adrien looked around,“ Who are you? How do you know who I am? ”

“All that is, is known to me. I have known you from the moment of your conception…as I known the Universe.”

A woman appeared in front of him: she had long hair of flames and she shone, she shone so much that it hurt his eyes.

“I heard your soul cry for help, and I came to you. ”

“ I'm pretty sure my soul doesn't cry out, ”the boy retorted.

The woman came up to him and gave him a caress. Adrien expected to feel burned, but instead, he felt a pleasant warmth.

“Life hasn't been fair to you, mon chaton.”

At that nickname, his eyes widened. There was only one person who had called him that. Someone he thought was dead for years.

"Mom?" he stammered, raw emotion in his voice.

“Partly I am her.”

“What does that mean?”

“There are a lot of things you don't know, Adrien. Many things you will have to discover. But to do that, you need a fresh start. And I, I'll give it to you. ”

“ What are you talking about? ”

She put her forehead on Adrien's, and said,“ Chat Blanc must die. I will give you a new start, mon chaton, a new life. I'll correct Gabriel's mistakes. "

" A little late for that. "

" It's never too late for a second chance. I will always be with you, as it should have been. "

" What? "

But the words died in his throat as the light grew strong enough to blind him completely.

Then and a voice whispering to him, "Now we are one, Adrien."

The light disappeared, and Adrien was greeted by the embrace of darkness.


	2. I

"This is ridiculous!" Chloé exclaimed, ducking just in time to avoid another beam of energy.

She should be used to running away from someone who wanted to kill her. In short, she was a member of the Mutant Brotherhood, and she had turned against a good portion of the heroes of New York and North America. But she wasn't used to having to run away from another Brotherhood member who wanted her dead.

Another beam of red energy hit the road not far from her. The girl drew back, before looking at her opponent, in her white overalls, her hands still smoking.

She had never liked Felix, but he even went so far as to try to kill her ...

Bah, there was no longer any respect for the ladies in the world today!

With a jump, she dodged yet another blow from her former teammate, before raising her face to the sky. If at least that stupid superhero decided to show himself. But no! In that stinking alley, between the garbage and the fire escape there was no one else but them. Ridiculous! When ordinary people took some risks, Spiderman would show up right away, but when was her in trouble, he didn't show up. The cavalry was dead!

But Chloé didn't give up, no thanks! She refused to kick the bucket in any stinking alley! When she left it would be a sight and she would be admired by all and mourned. She wouldn't have died as a mere nobody. So that webbing slacker would have done well to show up there as soon as possible!

"You're delaying the inevitable, Chloé," Felix's unbearable voice came.

"Go to hell," she snapped and threw a sting soaked in venom.

Felix was hit in the shoulder, but all he did was grimace in disappointment.

"I expected something better from you, Queen Bee."

Chloé shivered inside. She could have done better! But she should have gotten close to him, and she Chloé wasn't crazy. If she wanted any chance of surviving, she had to stay away from him.

She turned and found herself in a sky alley. Ah. What a cliché scene.

But she won't let a wall block her. She took off her gloves and put her hands on the wall, cursing so much that if her mother heard her, she would pass out.

She had to hurry, before ...

"End of the line, Queen Bee."

Following her instincts, Chloé turned around. It was a mistake. A beam from Felix smacked her on the shoulder and knocked her off balance, knocking her back against the wall and then sliding to the ground.

A stabbing pain rose from her wound, making it difficult for her to think clearly.

She raised her head, but quickly moved it, seeing Felix looming over her, slowly approaching her. She had never dared to look him in the face, not because she was scared of course, how ridiculous, but because that angelic face and green eyes reminded her too much of someone dead.

" Adrien ... "she thought, as tears began to pinch the corners of her eyes, aided by the pain.

She shook her head: she was Chloe Burgeois, Queen Bee, she wouldn't die crying.

" Come on, if you stop being stupid and follow me now we can still turn a blind eye and pretend you didn't run away. "

" Who did you take me for? "

" For someone who's very afraid of die. "

" You confuse yourself with Lila, "she said, her voice full of contempt at that viper's motion. It was her fault that Adrien was dead, and Lila didn't even feel guilty. And Gabriel ... thinking about what Gabriel had done disgusted her.

He knew what Lila had done, and despite that, he hadn't punished her. He had even rewarded Lila!

"Lila has nothing to do with it."

"She has to do with it. Why do you think I decided to leave?"

"Don't be childish."

"Childish? Lila let your cousin die in space. And you think I'm childish? "

For a split second, the cold indifference and contempt in Felix's eyes vanished, replaced by deep anger and what appeared to be pain, but soon they returned as before.

Chloè blinked a couple of times: what if she had imagined it? On the other hand, she was starting to feel her headlight due to her fatigue.

After a time that seemed infinite, Felix finally spoke, "Adrien's death was a necessary sacrifice"

"Necessary? Necessary to whom ?! And for what reason ?!"

Felix just pursed his lips in a thin line, perhaps a little surprised by the other's violent burst, before replying, "Gabriel has plans."

She didn't want to know what kind of plans Gabriel had. She wanted to stay out of it. Without Adrien, she had no reason to remain in the Brotherhood.

Chloé twisted her mouth, "Then I want to stay out of it. If you want to conquer the world, do it yourself. I'm done."

"I didn't think you were so naive. Nobody gets away from it. Brotherhood. We have too many enemies to let traitors talk. "

" None of my business. As far as I'm concerned, Magneto should go back to Genosha and kick Gabriel in the ass. "

" You have right: it's Gabriel's business, "and having said that he lit up his hands, ready to deliver the decisive blow.

If there was one thing that Chloe understood in her time in the Brotherhood it was that she was often underestimated. And everyone let their guard down, because she did not like to fight, and often complained without lifting a finger to do anything.

But she had still been trained.

In a sinuous movement, she stretched her legs and hit Felix right at the height. ankle, knocking him off balance and making him fall straight on the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain.

Then he turned. Her poison had worked hard enough to open a hole in the wall behind her. Not very wide certainly, but enough to allow it to pass. Good.

Without even looking back she turned and walked through it, ignoring the pain in her shoulder getting worse.

"Great, now I need a doctor ..."

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

They should have studied. That was their program, initially.

Marinette had had Alya come to her room to help her with her math homework. Instead, they ended up talking about Master Fu's visit last week, and how he'd wanted to talk to Marinette.

Understandably, Alya had gone mad as soon as she found out. In short, she didn't happen every day to see the fricking Sorcerer Supreme in her school.

"Let me get this straight - her friend said, sitting cross-legged on Marinette's bed - Master Fu, the supreme sorcerer, lord of the mystical arts, member of the Defenders and New Avengers, asked you if you wanted to be his student ... "

" That's right. "

" And you said no?! "

Marinette shrugged," I wasn't interested. "

" Weren't you interested? ! You are insane! You could become the new Sorcerer Supreme! No, better, Supreme Enchantress! "

" Lady Amora may feel threatened. "

" Who cares about that Asgardian chick ?! You could learn magic. ! Like Harry Potter! "

" Hogwarts does not exist. "

" In this universe, it does not exist - Alya told her with a smile. She always had that expression when talking about alternative universes. Ever since she had discovered the existence of the multiverse, she never stopped making theories. Not that it didn't excite Marinette, but she didn't want to think about how many versions of herself existed. - Seriously, why did you refuse? Do you want to waste your talent? "

" I have no talent. Everything I can do is chaotic. I'm not even sure how much of what I do is due to magic or my mutation. "

" Master Fu would have helped you find out! "

" Or maybe he would have realized he made a mistake and would have made to go back. I better stay here. "

Alya raised an eyebrow," Girl, you have serious self-esteem issues. I'm pretty sure three words would be enough to ... "

Alya's sentence was drowned out by a loud noise from the courtyard.

The two girls ran to the window and saw a spaceship in the middle of the schoolyard, with a swarm of students around.

Alya's eyes lit up, "First the Sorcerer Supreme and now a spaceship landing right in our yard? This school is great! Come on, let's go before we get the best seats! "

And without waiting for her friend's answer, she dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Marinette would have liked to be more composed than the other, but she couldn't, and soon she too found herself running towards the garden, her mind already theorizing who it might be.

Once she got to the garden she had to shoving and nudging her way through the other students to be able to reach Alya in the front row who was waiting for the door of the ship to open.

The brunette just had time to join her that she did. Immediately the student body held its breath, ready to expect who knows what surprise.

But what they saw made them turn pale.

Even in that state, Marinette knew who that boy was: Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Blanc. An enemy.

But despite this knowledge, the first thing Marinette said was, "We have to take him to the infirmary."

Alya looked at her as if her friend had gone mad.

"Marinette, are you crazy? - Alya yelled- He is Chat fucking Blanc! He tried to kill us so many times I've lost count!"

"He is injured."

"So? Let's take him to the hospital and let the government take care of him."

"I can't do it. He saved Luka and Nino. Chat Blanc deserves a chance."

"Girl, your kindness will get you killed."

"You didn't say no," Marinette pointed out with a smile. As gruff as she wanted to sound, Alya was never able to deny her anything.

Alya pursed her lips, "You owe me a favor."

"You are great!"

"Yeah, I know."

His head hurts. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and the light coming in from the window bothered him. He tried to cover his face, but he found he was handcuffed to the bed.

"What ..."

"Sorry, dude. It's a necessary precaution."

It was a dark-skinned boy who had spoken in the bed next to him. The boy was wearing green pajamas, and his forehead and neck were bandaged. His arm was broken and he looked pretty exhausted.

"A necessary precaution?" Adrien repeated, confused.

The other boy said, "Well, everyone knows about your power. And considering your wounds, you don't want to run away destroying everything."

"I'm not able to do a lot at the moment. "

" Well, that's not hard to believe. I mean, you landed with a half-destroyed spaceship, it's already a miracle that you're still alive. "

" Spaceship ? "

" The one still standing in the middle of the yard. By the way, how does the Brotherhood afford these things? Magneto continues to finance you? Crap, I hope he's not doing it behind her husband's back. Professor X, he'd be so angry ... "

" Can you speak slower? - Adrien asked him - You're saying too much. "

" Sorry. I'm a little nervous. I tend to be with ... well, with the ones who nearly killed me. "

" What? "

" Space station on the moon. I was the guy in green. You probably didn't pay much attention to me because I'm not a real threat, but maybe you remember Luk a and ... a proposed, I have not had the opportunity to thank you. You saved my life. "

" First I almost killed you and then I saved your life? "

" I don't pretend to understand how the mind of a supervillain works, Chat Blanc. "

" Adrien. "

"Mhm?"

"My name is Adrien. Who is Chat Blanc? "

The boy laughed nervously," Very funny, dude. But you won't get away with it. "

" But I'm not kidding. Why did you call me Chat Blanc? "

There must be something on his face that made the other know that he wasn't kidding.

The smile faded away, and he said," Oh, crap ... what remember? ”

“ I remember my name. I am seventeen. I don't like being locked up… ”

Adrien paused. There was nothing more to say because he didn't remember it.

“Okay, don't panic - the other guy said - Madame Bustier will know what to do. She is the best… maybe your memory loss will improve too, so you won't try to kill us… you don't know how much I would hate to die before becoming a professional DJ… ”

“ Um… I won't try to kill anyone. I just want to know what's going on. Where am I? ”

“ Well, this is the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Although many call it the refuge for those with shitty parents and problems with their powers. Welcome Chat Bl… Adrien. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chloé's mutation is the manipulation of poison. The problem is that her whole body emanates poison and she has to cover herself so as not to accidentally hurt someone. She wouldn't even care about him, but Adrien always came to her to talk and wanted to be close to him without poisoning him. So she adapted. She has a device built by Max, here a member of the Brotherhood, which allows her to fire poison darts with the poison she creates. You can choose how much to intoxicate a person and even if you can cure them. She doesn't know the limits of her power. 
> 
> \- Marinette's powers mimic those of Wanda in the comics. She can alterate reality and manipulates energy, and could cause random and unlikely events to take place. Like Scarlet Witch, she has a talent for magic.


	3. II

**Mutant Brotherhood Refuge**

Hawk Moth stood in front of the computer, carefully observing the data in front of him.

His face was a mask of indifference and was not leaking. no emotion. He heard the creak of the door open behind him, “Sir, I'm sorry to disturb.”

“Come in, Nathalie. Do you have any news from Felix? " he asked.

" No, sir. "

" I hope he is not wasting his time. He always enjoyed playing with his prey, "the man said absently, scrolling the cursor across the screen.

Still nothing. It was frustrating. Or NASA had gotten better at protecting their servers. , or they hadn't spotted anything yet. And the second hypothesis made him nervous because it would have meant that She had anticipated him. Again.

"Queen Bee is dangerous," Nathalie reminded him, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts.

"She's only dangerous in hand-to-hand combat. Felix specializes in ranged combat. We can say that he is his natural enemy. "

" Mhm ... "

" Aren't you convinced? "

" I think it's not worth killing her - the woman admitted - We can't afford to lose any more members, especially now that Magneto sees us as his enemies. "

" Queen Bee has made it clear what she thinks about me and the Brotherhood. She was here only for Adrien, and without him, she had no reason to stay. Better take her out before she allies with one of our enemies. "

Unmoved, Nathalie said," She's not the first. time we have had such a problem, and I have always solved it for you in a non-violent way. "

" It wouldn't have worked, I… ”

He paused, his attention drawn to something on the monitor. He blurted out, “There's nothing! I can't believe it! ”

“ Sir? ”

“ Get Max over here. I need a technopath. NASA must have noticed something, it is not possible that you are there and not notice it. "

" Sir, if you allow, you should try SHIELD. They care about extra-terrestrial threats. ”

“ Tony Stark took care of the security of the SHIELD computer system. And he used EXTREMIS. Max isn't on par with him. ”

“ What if… ”

“ Nathalie, I didn't ask for your advice. I gave you an order. Run it, ”she told her, one step away from losing control.

Phoenix was out there, and he would gain control of her powers.

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

The schoolyard was no stranger to destruction, whether partial or total, as was the building itself: enemy attacks, alien invasions, students losing control of their powers, accidental natural disasters, terrorist attacks, the government of the moment that he decided they were a crazy splinter to get rid of before they could cause any kind of damage and so on. But that didn't mean that the spacecraft's crash landing hadn't caused any problems.

The beautifully manicured lawn now had several burns where the hot metal and engines had come into contact with the ground. In addition to that, several branches had been violently severed by the accidental gusts of wind, and the shuttle itself, due to the pitiful state in which it was and which made one consider it a miracle that it had not exploded into a thousand pieces before it hit the ground, now it was partly scattered around the yard.

Ivan and Kim had been tasked with moving the debris, possibly without killing each other. They weren't doing a good job.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim screamed.

"My job!" Ivan replied, putting more pieces of metal on his shoulders.

"You almost hit me with that metal foil!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention to where you get on! "

" You already knew I was there! "

" I don't have eyes behind me! "

" Damn asshole, I ... "

" Ivan! Kim! Don't waste your time, - Sabine called them back. – And watch your language.”

The principal's reproach convinced them to go back to work.

Sabine sighed, "Those two can't cooperate on anything."

"Couldn't you just ask Kim?" Marinette asked.

"His mutation is not at the same level as Magneto's. He can't move too much metal, otherwise he'll wear out."

"And that's why Ivan was needed. "

" Exactly. "

Marinette and Sabine were silent for a few moments, watching Kim and Ivan try to not fight.

Ad at one point Sabine said, "Marinette, honey, there's one thing I'd like to talk to you about. You know I admire your kindness, but ..."

"Mom, don't tell me you'd have to call the police, "Marinette interrupted her.

She had already discussed the same thing with Alya while taking Chat Blanc to the infirmary.

" You're crazy - she told her - He will kill everyone. "

She could understand why her friend didn't like the other, the mission to the moon made him unforgettable, but she couldn't let him bleed to death.

The woman shrugged, "Chat Blanc is a terrorist. If anyone finds out he's here, they'll accuse us of collaborating with the Brotherhood. I don't want to risk the students' lives."

"This isn’t the first time that the Xavier Institute has welcomed someone with an unclear past - Marinette pointed out - Do I have to remember you Wolverine? Or Emma Frost? Let's not forget Rouge. Professor X has always given a second chance to those who wanted it."

"We don't even know if Chat Blanc wants a second chance. As far as we know, he came here in an accident. He could hurt someone trying to escape. Or he could do worse."

It was a smart observation, and Marinette herself had thought of it as she took Chat Blanc to the infirmary. She had the idea of handcuffing him to the bed so he wouldn't run away and couldn't use his powers.

"I've thought about it. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you are. But you may be too confident."

"I don't know if Chat Blanc is sorry and wants to change his life. But ..."

The mutant was interrupted by a glimpse of white light that opened next to two o'clock and from it came a little girl with a green and black sweatshirt and tousled pink hair.

The newcomer looked around bewildered, then focus on Marinette and Sabine and ask, "What day is it?"

"Alix! You're back!"

"Hey, Ladybug! How small you are! "

Something like that said by someone Alix's size would have made us laugh. But the girl had the power to travel through time, and she had visited the future several times. So it was only natural that she would say things like that or make cryptic comments, talking about things that had to happen with confidence, only confusing the listener.

Alix frowned, "But if you're so small, it means this is 2016! "

"Yeah."

"Damn, a messed up year. Is Adrien here yet?"

"Who?"

"Ah, you probably don't know his name yet. Chat Blanc is a more familiar name to you, isn't it?"

Alix was unaware of the confusion and began to look around.

" But the yard sucks today. Hey, is that Kim? - she asked sharpening her sight in the direction of the two and then continuing without waiting for an answer - Damn, he's still weak, not even so few pieces of metal can move by themselves? We are still far from the days when he will be able to move an entire planet. “

The comment woke Sabine from her astonishment, "Wait, did you just say 'a planet'? Kim? Alone ?!"

" Oh yeah, even if this will happen, let me think, it's 2016 ... about 5 years. But before that happens there are still a couple of more important things, like the whole problem with Phoenix and the wedding of Marinette. "

"Marriage? With who?"

" Mom, what do you think about this? Did you miss the problem with Phoenix? Alix, is Jean Gray coming back? "

If that was true, someone had to give the mutant a prize for all the times she was resurrected. She had set a record.

Alix said absently, "Mhm? Ah no, not this time. At least I think so. I think Jean will come back at some point, but I'm not sure if ... oh, hi Rose! "

The blonde ran over to them and was out of breath.

Alix put a hand on her back, "Hey, breathe Princess Fragrance."

"Who?"

"She's back from one - Sabine explained - Don't pay too much attention to it. Did something happen? "

" Chat Blanc ... "

" Adrien, "Alix corrected her.

Rose blinked a couple of times, but accepted the correction, "Um ... Adrien woke up. But there is a problem and Madame Bustier has sent me to ask for your help because she is not sure if he is lying and ... "

" Stop. Lying about what? "

It was Alix who answered," Adrien has lost his memory. And no, he's not lying. "

" Are you sure? "

" Hey, in the,2024, he still hasn't got it back. And he prefers it that way. I understand. With a shit dad like hirs, I too would like to erase my whole old life. "

" Old life? Did he choose to forget? What happened to him? "

But Alix didn't answer. She had that look, the blank stare that preceded a new leap in time. The girl disappeared again, much to Marinette's frustration.

"Mom! Is there no way to stop her from continuing to do this? "

" Your dad is working on it. It's not easy. Alix's mutation is unpredictable. "

" But we need to know when Phoenix is coming! We need to be prepared! "

Her mother sighed," I know, but not we can do anything. Alix is the only one who can tell us, and we don't even know when it ended. "

" Damn ... "

" Excuse me- Rose drew attention to herself - I know you have other things to think about, but Madame Bustier needs your help, principal. “

“Alix said Adrien isn't lying.”

Sabine said, “But a telepath could help us understand how he lost his memory. If it is a trauma, we will help him. But if it is someone else's intervention ... "

" Who could have done that? " Rose asked.

“I don't know. But I want to find out who did it, and mostly why did it. Marinette, can you control Ivan and Kim? ”

“ It shouldn't be too hard, ”the girl reassured her, but as she said it the two mutants started fighting again.

Sigh. Famous last words.

The infirmary was one of the most technologically advanced rooms in the school. Following the line of thought that nothing was more important than the health of their students, principals, professors, and various brilliant minds had worked to make the room as comfortable and safe as possible: soft beds with always clean sheets, curtains to be pulled in case which wanted to guarantee a little privacy to patients, bedside tables on which to place any gifts to wish a speedy recovery or the like and so on. Besides that, there were the lockers in which different medicines and cures for all kinds of poisons and diseases, terrestrial or not, were stored.

“Does it still take a lot?”

Adrien was still handcuffed to the headboard. With him was a red-haired, kind-eyed woman, leaning over him with her hand spread over his scarred chest somehow made on the boy.

What kind of life had he had forgotten all those wounds?

"Mhm ... I feel itchy."

"It's normal, my dear - she smiled at him- My power is making you heal your wounds. "

“ And will it make these scars disappear? ”

“ Unfortunately I can't do that. And I can't even rebuild a broken bone. That's why Nino is still here. "

" It's not a problem - Nino interjected with a smile - I don't have to take the math test! "

" You know you'll have to do it as soon as you get better, don't you?”

“ Duh. Madame Bustier, be more kind with me! I saved the moon! Adrien, you tell him too! "

" He ... um ... saved the moon. "

" It's good that you don't remember anything, so I can brag to all of how heroic I was without being correct. "

" Luka was with you, "Madame Bustier reminded him.

" Luka doesn't talk much. Besides, he's too busy looking for Juleka to worry about me bragging about our mission. "

" Who is Juleka? " Adrien asked.

Her name sounded familiar somehow, but he didn't know why.

Madame Bustier hesitated. Nino was more direct, “Juleka is Luka's sister. She was kidnapped five years ago, before Luka arrived at school. "

" I'm sorry. "

" I never thought I'd hear _sorry_ from you. "

“Was I that bad?”

“Dude, you were a psycho. It wouldn't have surprised me if one day you decided to destroy the moon for fun. You once destroyed the Empire State Building to see if the Avengers or the Fantastic 4 would come first, and then we're disappointed that the first to come was Spider-man. Crap, you almost killed him. If Thor hadn't come… ”

Madame Bustier interrupted him,“ Nino, stop. Don't stress him out. So you compromise his recovery. ”

Adrien cleared his throat,“ No, I want to know. If I've done all these things… shouldn't I be in jail? ”

“ It's the same thing I said too! ” exclaimed a girl standing on the doorstep of the infirmary.

"It's too dangerous to let him stay here."

Her arms were uncovered and Adrien thought he saw thin threads of 'silver under the skin.

"Alya, don't be too hard on him."

"Nino, he almost killed you."

" Well, it's not like he remembers it. "

"And you believe him ?! Chat Blanc is a manipulative bastard! “

Adrien moved uncomfortably on the bed. If the gaze could kill him he would already be in the other world because of Alya, "Have we met before?"

Alya rolled her eyes before commenting in a sarcastic voice, "No, I haven't had the pleasure yet. My sisters and I have joined together. recently at school, so we have not yet entered that cycle of school destruction that comes more punctually than seasonal allergies. But I have seen the reports and seen the news, and that is enough for me to know who you are and what you have done. "

 _She knows more about me than I do_ , Adrien thought sadly.

He was tempted to ask her to see some of the reports she had talked about but wasn't sure he would like what he would see.

At that moment, Madame Bustier finished using her power. She smiled at him, "Two days off, and you can get up."

"Great, so he can kill us all," Alya muttered irritably.

"Alya ..." the woman called back in a low voice with a look full of reproach.

"What is it? I'm just saying what everyone in this school thinks. He - and pointed to Adrien like some dangerous animal to get rid of as soon as possible - He's a terrorist, he's hurt innocent people and hurt many students. He can't be trusted, he's as unpredictable as his mutation. "

Nino and Adrien looked from one to the other, as if it were a particularly heated tennis match. The atmosphere was electric. Madame Bustier seemed on the point of saying something when the door was opened letting in a girl dressed in pink with short blonde hair and a Chinese woman with short dark hair.

"So he is Chat Blanc," the woman said. , looking at Adrien.

"My name is Adrien," the boy said again, feeling very annoyed every time they used that alias.

"So, Adrien, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Sabine, and I'm the principal of this school. Madame Bustier called me for a consultation. "

" Are you a doctor? "

" No, I'm a telepath. " he. He was afraid of that woman, a terror that devoured him. And it was absurd because Sabine seems harmless, but the word telepath gave him a mixture of sensations, all unpleasant. He didn't want her in his head.

“No,” he said.

“Adrien, I guarantee you it will be painless.”

“If you get into my mind, you'll screw it up. I don't want to change again. ”

Sabine raised an eyebrow,“ Again? ”

“ I… ”

“ So you remember something, ”Alya intervened.

"I think it was a conditional reflex," Sabine commented.

"Conditional reflex?" The girl repeated confused.

"The mind is probably the most fascinating and complicated machine there is - she began to explain Sabine, letting Nino escape a groan and a murmur that sounded like a "not another unscheduled lesson" ignored by the principal - And the memory is certainly the most fragile part. There are still no medicines capable of recovering the memories of an amnesiac, in addition to this, we are naturally inclined to eliminate any memories we consider to be superfluous. However, this is true for the conscious person. During sleep, our brain is constantly working, so much so that in dreams we can create what we consider premonitory dreams based on information that our mind has perceived subliminally and that it has reworked during the day. It was also assumed that ... "

" Principal, please get to the point, "interrupts Madame Bustier.

Sabine cleared her throat, "It may be that some indications that have been given to us frequently throughout our lives have had such an impact on us to the point that, even in the case of memory loss, we end up act by following them. This is the case of Adrien, whose brain probably associates a telepath with a warning sign, something to avoid, even though he doesn't know exactly why he is afraid. "

Well, it made sense. The question was, what had happened to him for being so afraid of a telepath? Judging by the terror he felt, it must have been something terrible.

Sabine smiled at him, "You don't have to fear anything from me. of evil. Will you let me see your mind? "

" So you can know if I'm lying? "

" It's more to understand what happened to you and help you. "

" Why? I am a terrorist. ”

“ Right now, you're a frightened and confused teenager. ”

“ He almost destroyed New York! ” Alya protested.

"But we stopped him. Now, Adrien, will you give me your permission?"

The first answer that came to his mind was no, I don't want to. But Sabine wasn't forcing him, and she seemed eager to help. She wouldn't hurt him.

"Ok ..."

"If you feel any discomfort tell me so I'll stop."

She sat on the edge of the bed and She took his hand. The woman closed her eyes, and also Adrien did it.

Nothing happened. Then he saw the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The whole scene of the meeting between Fenice and Adrien is a reference to the comics and the first apparitions of Fenice to Jean.
> 
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
